Temporary
by x.XMusicalSoulX.x
Summary: When Gem is kicked out of her Flock she flys to Forks where she finds Dante. She doesn't know how dangerous being friends with a vampire is,until the danger finally comes and they have to keep eachother alive but her old flock comes back for her. R&R plz
1. Chapter 1

Meh ok this is just a try, cuz I'm totally addicted to both these books soo yaa…

**xover Maximumride and Twilight**

Disclaimer: no ownage of characters from either books Maximum Ride Characters…

ownage of Striker, Gem and Jay though :D

* * *

It'd had been a long day. Within twenty four hours of being in a cave already it was jam packed with new comers. Striker a fifteen year old avian hybrid joined us today and I was pissed, the guys were all over her that's the only reason she was here, I didn't trust her. Before Striker had arrived it was already too tight with Max's flock and their dog. But it was only temporary.

"Gem?" my name was called and I looked over to where it was coming from.

"Ya?" I answered my voice bored as Max approached me.

"I don't trust her," I nodded in agreement and sent Striker a killer glare.

"We just need to get out of here, it's too squishy, it was better with two people," I said off topic. Jay and I had been a mini Flock, escaping from the School together five years ago, we just never separated. He was year older than me making him fifteen, so I'm guessing that's why he went after her and obviously claimed her because Fang was keeping a safe distance. There was nothing special about her, she had shoulder length brown hair and her bangs were uneven, she had brown eyes and dressed like everyone else here, ripped up clothes, her wings were huge though and brown with black and gold feathers here and there, I just didn't get it. I shut my eyes pulling the hood of my gray jacket over my head and fell asleep temporarily escaping my hell. I woke up to someone shaking me, Iggy. He didn't need to say anything I just got up and made my way to the front of the cave making sure not to step on anyone. I sat leaning my back on the cave entrance and listened. I had this power… if you'd call it that, I could hear vibrations. From the vibrations I could tell how big the figure was and what direction it came from, but not how far. I had figured out it didn't work on other avian hybrids because I hadn't heard any one of those guys in the cave coming. Nothing threatening came our way, from what I could hear and I relaxed. Before I knew it, it was morning and everyone in the small cave was awake. I walked inside and towards my bag, I threw an energy bar at Jay and he motioned to Striker with his eyes, I narrowed mine at him and shook my head. I only had one more and that was for me.

"I say we go hunting," He voiced his opinion and I nodded wanting to be out of our temporary home. I threw my light bag on my shoulder and took a running start to the entrance springing myself into the air. I was followed by the others and we took flight.

"Where to?" Jay asked me. The vibrations hit me and I floated down to the ground, into a clearing.

"Mostly rabbits I think," I said as the others followed.

"Good enough," Jay said.

"Lets start," I grinned pulling a pocket knife from my back pocket. Max's eyes widened as she looked at my blade they then narrowed. I rolled my eyes and jumped behind a bush I started walking before someone tapped me on the back, I swung around holding the knife to the persons neck. Fang stood there and took my hand down from his neck.

"Sorry," I mumbled and turned back around to face the bushes. We continued walking into the bush, I put my hand out in front of him and took the blade to the ground hard.

"Rabbit, yummy," I smiled and placed the small mammal in a bag.

"wow," I heard Fang say, but he didn't sound impressed.

"So what do you think about Striker?" he asked after a moment of silence. I tensed he wanted information.

"Why do you care?" I kept my voice level.

"Just wondering," he shrugged, I knew that wasn't the case but I didn't have time to argue because a huge vibration was coming our way.

"Eraser!" I screamed as Ari jumped out toward us.

"Ari!" Fang yelled but I delivered the first punch, Ari stumbled back a step.

"That's a nice greeting." He said grabbing my arm as I tried to punch him again. He turned it so it was behind me I felt his breath on my ear.

"Wheres Jay, sweetheart." I growled, "I can take care of myself."

"Obviously you can't because we already caught you." He said starting to drag me. I pulled back as hard as I could. I tried so hard there was no way I was going back to the School.

"FANG!" I screamed, looking at him with pleading eyes. He was pretty tied up, there were more Erasers and they we on him.

"JAY!" I yelled as loud as I could. I struggled putting up a fight, but I was no match for the Ari's grip.

"Give it up babe, no one is gonna save you." Ari said. He was only seven but man he was huge and getting on my nerves.

"Don't call me babe." I said a new energy in me. I ripped my arm out of his grasp and punched him hard in the stomach. As he stumbled back I took out my anger on him. Stupid me didn't notice the Eraser behind me and was hit in the back. I spat out blood as its furry paw clamped down on my arm holding it hard. I wasn't getting out of this one. Fang jumped on the Eraser taking it down but was thrown against a tree, hard. I jumped and attack, taking out my knife running it down the Erasers arm. It howled in pain and stumbled off. Another one came at me and dragged its claw down my arm, I held back a scream, the claw marks went deep and blood was spilling fast, it hurt like hell. As I struggled to attack, they scattered off. I didn't really care why I just needed to get out of here. I walked over to the tree, Fangs eyes were shut.

"Wake up," I said kneeling down beside him and shaking his shoulder. "Fang, get up." I sounded so weak like I was begging. Fang finally stirred and then jumped up as he saw me holding my arm.

"We better get you back," He said looping his arm around my waist. I wanted to pull back but I knew that if I did I would pass out. I saw him reach from his shirt. "It's ok," I said shrugging my jacket off one arm and asking him to tie it around the injured one. Once we got back to our new temporary resting spot Jay's eyes widened.

"The hell did you do to her?" he yelled stepping forward, before Fang could answer I spoke up, "He did nothing Jay! If anything he saved me!" I yelled. Jays eyes narrowed and he came closer to me.

"Where the hell were you?" he asked his voice low but dark. I growled, "Being carried away by Erasers, where were you?" I replied letting my voice go light at the end. I sent a glare at Striker, she grinned and blew a kiss in Jays direction. Jay knew what I meant but he said nothing.

"That's what I thought," I nodded and moved away from Fang who still stood there holding me up.

"Every mutant for himself," Jay replied after I turned my back on him.

"Shut up Jay," I hissed and clumsily flew into a high tree. I landed on a big branch and took deep breaths trying to calm down. I heard Fang and Jay arguing down below and in a second Max appeared in front of me.

"You ok?" she asked in a soft voice.

"I'll live," I shrugged.

"She's gonna screw everything up," Max said after a moment of silence.

"I know! She needs to get out, now! But Jay's got her. You don't mess with Jay, he'll kill you," I said looking at nothing in particular. Max nodded at the end of my branch and then descended. I shut my eyes and waited until Jay was a little calmer to talk to him. It was dinner time when I got to the camp ground, Jay had finally calmed down and I walked over to him.

"Walk with me," I said calmly and heard Striker give a low growl. We entered the mass of trees and I turned to him. "What do you want from me Jay?" I asked knowing there was something he was hiding.

"Look, I'm sorry about earlier, I didn't mean to explode but I really didn't hear you and I should've but you see its just that Striker and I are….well kinda…" his voice trailed and I've never in five years heard him sound so nervous. I slapped him the face, "You're with her?!" I sneered. The look he gave me was dangerous, I realized what I just did, he raised his hand to strike back and he did hard, dragging his short nail leaving blood.

"I can't believe you, you would normally be able to hear me scream for help, yet you didn't come. You don't fall for some girl you just met, Jay!" I screamed, "I don't trust her! What if she's a spy from the School? You're putting everyone in danger you idiot!" I yelled throwing my hand in the air and then quickly bringing them back down, wincing at the movement.

"Listen to me, Gem," he took a step forward and towered over me his voice dripping with venom, "Mind your own business, I know she's not anything but another mutant like us," his voice scared me it was dark and hard, "You had a chance and you didn't seize it." He finished.

"O?" It took me a minute to figure out what the last part meant, "Now wait! Who said I ever wanted to take our friendship to the next level?! I never did, I was completely happy with being just friends, Jay!" I screamed at him. He didn't answer right away just stood there above me like he was going to squish me.

"What do you want from me?" I asked him my voice sounding like I was pleading.

"Step down, Gem," He said I new what that meant. He wanted me out of our mini flock of two.

"You know what? I will, I'll step down if you want me to" I said trying to hide the hurt but I knew he saw it. I turned my back to him and took a few steps away, "sorry for getting in your way." I bit back tears and then took off into the night sky, not looking back.

* * *

ok so ya...haha review please i really need to know what you think...thnx

x.XMusicalSoulX.x


	2. Chapter 2

enjoy

Disclaimer: Don't own Twilight Characters :'(

But I own Gem and Dante :D

I flew with no purpose, just wanting to get away from my past. After flying for hours, I think, I finally landed in a tree near a small clearing. My vision became blurred and I tried to stop the tears from coming but it didn't work and they became mixed up with the rain that started to fall. The rain washed away the blood on my cheek, the dirt from my arms and legs, it was like I was being cleansed from my past. _You are so stupid, the hell were you thinking?! You and Max should've gotten rid of friggen Striker once she walked in the cave. Why are you so stupid?!_ I screamed in my head until I fell asleep.

I woke up and was wet and shivering, I shook my wings out and jumped down from the tree. I peeled the wet jacket of my arm and three scars were revealed. I took off into the air and flew toward the mass of vibrations, I passed over a town and landed in a back alley. I tucked my wings into my tank top and walked into a store, to my luck there was a rack of jackets. I picked out a grey cotton one, a water proof one, a long piece of cloth and a cotton bag. That took all the money I had left. I threw the water proof jacket over my back and the other jacket in my bag and took flight back into the forest to do some hunting. I stood still in the clearing, wrapped the piece of cloth around my injured arm and looked at the wrist band on the other. Jay had the exact same one and we wore them as a sign that we were a team I frowned and ripped mine off my arm throwing it to the ground and stomping on it.

"Team my ass," I mumbled and started listening. Then something appeared in front of me, I hadn't sensed it at all. Someone stood in front of me, I tensed up and crouched down getting ready to spring. I tucked my wings in tight to my side not wanting to blow my cover, for all I knew he could be an Eraser, he was very handsome. The person stared me down his eyes were hard.

"Who are you?" I asked not taking my eyes off him.

"Wouldn't you like to know," he replied with a smirk his voice was smooth and I took a step forward. I heard another vibrations, my size, it was moving fast coming from the east. In a split second five other figures appeared in the clearing. I gasped and jumped hovering above them, their eyes widened. _Are they hybrids too I didn't hear any of them, except for her…_ my thoughts trailed off as the girl climbed off the boys back. I circled around them staring down. I sneered getting frustrated, _they're not Erasers I can pick up vibrations from Erasers, but there nothing coming from these guys._ I landed on a tree branch high enough off the ground.

"Show your wings." I said pointing to them. The first boy looked at me like I was slightly insane. I growled and jumped down landing on fours, I stayed crouched down staring at the five people.

"What are you talking about?" finally one of them spoke, the one who was all muscle.

"Obviously you're not human, because she's a human. You're not Erasers either, so either you're another hybrid, or not human at all." I said thinking it through as I spoke. The one that was carrying the girl stepped forward, "why have you come here?" he asked.

"Why? Is this like private property or something?" I shrugged standing up straight, "my, bad I just needed a place to rest." The human stepped forward and I backed up a little, there was a slight chance she could morph into an Eraser, she kept walking toward me. I growled and spread my wings, they gave off a blue tint, which I thought was freaky. I growled hopping she'd stop, the boy that she had ridden on, took a step forward and growled at me. Stupid human kept coming. I growled again, ok she had to be an Eraser now who in the right mind approaches something with wings? I growled louder, and reached into one of the pockets of my pants and fiddled with the pocket knife. I pulled it out and held it toward her. The one that growled at me leapt forward, I barley had time to scream before he picked me up by my shirt. He's not and Eraser, he would've morphed he was something else. I beat my wings sending gusts of powerful wind at him, it didn't faze him.

"Put her down, Edward," I saw the one that had first appeared in the clearing said.

"Ya Edward put me down," I said in a mocking voice. He dropped me and I took a running start into the air. I hovered over them.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Land and we'll tell you." Another girl said.

"I'm not taking that chance," I called.

"We won't hurt you," said the human girl.

"You can't, but they can." I said pointing her out and then to her non-human friend. I descended a little, and then some more, I landed in the middle of them, they formed a tight circle around me. I looked at each one of them, they were gorgeous.

"I say we let Carlisle, look at her,' said the muscle one, Edward nodded. I shook my head, "I'm not going anywhere," I protested.

"Emmett," Edward motioned to the one with the muscles and he stepped toward me, I stepped back, he came at me fast, before I could take off, he grabbed my arms and held me in place. I struggled bating my wings, he didn't seem fazed. I was being dragged, and then carried and in no time we arrived at a house. I was taken inside and then thrown on the couch.

"If you try to escape, you'll be dragged back, so don't escape." Emmett said with a smile. I sat still, too afraid to do anything. Then a man walked in with a wide grin on his face.

"Well who is this?" he said looking down at me. I tensed under his gaze and stared right back at him.

"She was in the forest, were not sure where she's from. She's got wings though," the one that I'd first seen said. The man nodded, "wings you say, may I see?" he reached toward me.

"Touch me and you die," I growled and he laughed. It wasn't funny, I was trying so hard to stand me ground, but these people seemed so much better than me.

"Dante, why don't you escort her into the kitchen I'll be there in a minute," the man said and turned away. The one I'd seen first walked in front of me, "follow me," he smiled. His voice was soft like, I could touch it, I followed him in like I was caught in a spell. Once we enter the kitchen I took a step to ward the window but was grabbed from behind. Shivers went up and down my spine, he's cold.

"Not so fast, you wanna tell me why you were in the forest?" I turned to look at Dante, he quickly released me. He had black hair his bangs covering his eyes but I could still see that they were gold. It took me a minute to recompose myself, he was stunning.

"Hunting," I replied. The boy raised his eyebrow.

"Hunting what?" he asked.

"Rabbits, I was hungry." I shrugged, than that man came in.

"Making friends, Dante?" he asked. The boy smiled and stepped back.

"I'm Carlisle Cullen," he extended his hand but I kept mine at my side.

"Gem," I whispered not sure if I should tell them my real name or not. He heard me though and nodded.

"So they say you have wings, is that true?" he asked.

"Maybe, maybe not," I shrugged. He nodded and grinned. He didn't need to ask, he knew. I unfolded my wings, and his eyes widened. He leaned forward to touch them but I growled and snapped them shut.

"I said touch me and you die," he laughed again. I rolled me eyes not seeing what was so funny. I rustled my feathers one fell to the ground, Dante looked at it and went to pick it up, and I jumped back. He picked it up and examined it.

"We don't die, babe," he said twirling my black feather staring at it like it was mesmerizing, "Vampires live forever."

* * *

Oky….so what do you think reviews are much needed for me to continue… so review if you like it.

x.XMusicalSoulX.x


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: no ownage of any Twilight characters :'(

Ownage of Gem and Dante :D

* * *

_He just called me 'babe', who does this guy th-_ wait _Vampires? The F is this guy talking about? Unless…o my God.._ I leapt into the air staying out of their reach. I circled above them watching them watch me.

"Come down we won't hurt you," Dante sounded annoyed.

"Um I don't think so," I said shaking my head. Soon there was a crowd in the kitchen. The human was there, I quickly developed a plan. I flew over them and landed behind the human, I grabbed her wrists and held them behind her back. She struggled, but her struggling was as useless as me trying to escape Ari.

"Touch me and she dies," I warn. I see Edward take a step toward me but then stops himself.

"How do you know she's not a vampire?" He asked me. I opened my mouth to answer, and then shut it. Does he know I can sense vibrations?

"I just know," I say quietly my eyes drifting to my feet and then shooting back up to stare at the figures in front of me.

"O I know how you just know," Edward says with a crazy smile. he knew?! _Damnit. _

"Well then I don't need to explain, that I can and will kill her if you touch me." I said my eyes hard staring straight at him.

"If you kill her, you'll deal with me," Edward snarled baring his teeth. I let go of her wrists suddenly scared, she ran behind Edward and I ginned, _Chicken_. Edward growled I crouched down, I just wanted out of here.

"Let us introduce ourselves," Carlisle motioned to the people behind him after a moment of silence. "This is Dante, Emmett, Jasper, Alice, Edward, Bella, my lovely wife Esme and Rosalie its upstairs." I nodded.

"I'm Gem," I introduce myself then question myself on whether that was smart.

"Nice to meet you," Esme said with a gentle smile.

"You're welcome to stay here," Carlisle motioned to his house. Trust issues, been lied to and stabbed in the back too many times. I turned down his offer

"Uhh, it was nice to meet you, but I think I'm gonna jet," I wave and turn around to leave, Dante jumped in front of me before I hit the door.

"Really you don't have a choice," He looked down at me, he was so much taller.

"Last time I checked I could do whatever I wanted," I growled.

"That was last time, right now you either walk out that door and get killed or you stay here and live," He smirked. I ducked trying to get passed him but he put his arm out and stopped me. I whipped my wings out that made a whoosh sound and he stepped back. He narrowed his eyes at me and I matched his gaze.

"I do what I want," I said through clenched teeth. I quickly side stepped him and turned the doorknob, I stepped outside ready to take off. He wrapped an arm around my waist and pulled me back in shutting the door.

"Wrong choice," He whispered holding me in place. I struggled against his grip; he threw me over his shoulder. I started flapping my wings hitting him on the head but he didn't put me down. I pounded his back and started yelling, but I was not placed on my feet. Then I just gave up, I was too tired I needed to sleep and the fact that I haven't eaten in a while didn't help. I tucked my wings in making sure to hit him one more time. The room was silent.

"Dante, why don't you take her to your room," Esme said placing a cold hand on my shoulder. The vampire started up the stairs we passed a few closed doors until we came to the end of the hall. He opened the door and set me on the small bed in the corner. I turned away from him and wrapped my wings around me.

"Sorry, Gem," He mumbled.

"Bite me," I whispered, I heard him laugh and then the door clicked closed. I sat in the silence for a while a few tears rolling down my cheeks, I wiped them away and wrapped my wings tighter around me and fell asleep.

_(Dream)_

_**A small room materialized and there I was six, and looking at Jeb. **_

"_**Come here Gem, we need to see how well you fight. Then you can rest" Jeb said unlatching my cage.**_

_**Lies. You tied me down and let the Eraser beat me, so that I was knocked out.**_

_**It changed I was in a lab.**_

"_**Just start running, we will tell you when to stop," Jeb held my hand as the other Whitecoats attached wires to me.**_

_**Lies. You never told me when to stop, you made me keep going till I threw up.**_

_**I was standing outside in the courtyard.**_

"_**Ari, won't hurt you." Jeb said motioning to the morphed Eraser beside him, his son.**_

_**Lies. He threw the first punch and he did nothing to stop him from throwing another.**_

_**I was in my cage again tears rolled down my cheek. I thought you loved me, but you lied so many times I don't know why I believed you the way I did when I was six. By seven I new better.**_

_**I was in front of a machine.**_

"_**Start running, Gem." Jeb told me.**_

"_**Bite me," I snarled. **_

_**I don't know why I gave you the second chance.**_

_**A small crate now.**_

"_**Eat this, Gem." Jeb forced a piece of bread into my hands. I should've known better, but I was so hungry. I was instantly knocked out, you put something in the bread. When I woke up there were flames everywhere. You were exiting what you thought was my grave looking at me like you didn't care what happened. Jay was there and somehow we escaped. **_

_**I was in the forest now looking upon Jay and me arguing.**_

"_**Step down Gem," he said. I saw the hurt that flashed on my face, I saw me trying to hide it and failed. I saw me give up and fly away. **_

_**The scene changed dramatically and I was in a dark room. I looked around nothing but black, there was a whoosh of air and I tried to see where it came from. Something grabbed my hand, it was cold and smooth. All of a sudden there was breath on my neck and something sharp sank into my skin.**_

_(End Dream)_

I woke up screaming. I was breathing hard, the dream it was so real, I lived my past again and I hated it. the door burst open and I screamed again. After I saw who was there I calmed down.

"Holy crap," I whispered sitting up, Dante walked slowly toward the bed.

"Are you ok?" He asked gently, I looked at him blankly until I remembered what had happened that afternoon.

"I guess," I grumbled.

"You want something to eat?" He offered. I studied him, he didn't look dangerous but Jeb didn't look dangerous but he almost tried to kill me, Jay hadn't looked dangerous but he killed me mentally. I didn't know if I could trust this guy, he was a vampire. I swung my legs off the bed.

"Sure," I nodded I could be making the biggest mistake of my life, but hey I would get food out of the deal.

* * *

Oky REVIEW pretty please it makes me happy. :D

Special Thanx to: **fax and mango** for reviewing!!

x.XMusicalSoulX.x


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: sadly I do not own the wonderful characters from Twilight however I do own Gem and Dante.

ENJOY :D

* * *

Dante led me down the hall and to the lower part of the house and then into the kitchen. He opened the fridge and stepped aside.

"Holy insert word of choice here" my mouth dropped open, his fridge was full.

"Uhh I have to warn you I have a pretty big appetite," I said looking at him. Dante was leaning against the counter.

"Knock yourself out," He smiled, I smiled back and started grabbing the things I'd need for a sandwich. After the fifth he cut in.

"You're not full yet?" He asked.

"Psh no I'm just getting started," I fluttered back toward the fridge and grabbed a bowl of fruit and sat on the table. He sat across from me, just looking.

"Tell me about yourself," He said his voice soft like velvet I wanted to reach out and touch the words.

"Why should I?" I replied suddenly defensive.

"Because I'll figured out sooner or later," it wasn't Dante who had replied, I looked in the direction of the magical voice. Edward stood at the door with Bella on his arm. I frowned.

"It's not like you can read minds or anything, you're no Angel," I said and then felt a pain in my heart for mentioning my old times to the Flock. I looked back at Edward, he had a scary smile on his face.

"Omigwad, you can read minds?!" I asked in realization.

"Of course," He nodded joining us at the table. I pushed the bowl of fruit into the middle of us, just incase anyone wanted some.

"In that case, it's better if I explain," I said and started my story pretty much recapping my dream with more details. I paused every once in a while to pop a grape in my mouth and read their expressions.

"So he pretty much ditched me for the new comer, who I'm pretty sure is a spy from the School. In which case I hope they get dragged back, nope scratch that I hope Jay gets dragged back and never comes out. I hope they torture him a second time, and I hope Ari beats that crap out of him, but he won't because I would've killed the stupid wolf boy already." I pounded my fist on the table and crossed me arms.

"Hold up, you can sense vibrations?" Dante asked wide eyed.

"Yup, but I'm not getting anything from you, why I don't know," I shrugged.

"So theres this place called the School and they turn kids into animals?" Bella asked sounding disgusted, I nodded again.

"That's complicated," Edward said thoughtfully. I finished the fruit bowl and walked over to the fridge again.

"You're still hungry?" Dante asked surprised.

"I told you I have a big appetite and I haven't really eaten much in the last week," I said pulling out some cold pizza.

"SO tell me about you," I said in a level voice, I saw Dante exchange a glance with Edward from the corner of my eye. I looked up and their eyes were on me, "I'm very trustworthy, if that's the problem."

"How do we know?" Dante asked his eyes narrowing.

"I have wings, I need my secret kept so I expect you to not spill, in return I won't say anything," I said zipping my mouth, locking it and pretending to throw away the key.

"Well then, here it goes," Dante started, "my dad walked out on my mom when I was three and she struggled to keep us going. She worked about five jobs but the money didn't cover a lot. She died when I was ten, since then I've been out on the streets, that's where I met my boys. They were just like me, their parents either kicked them out or they lost them, the scary part was none of them were older than twelve," Dante looked away thoughtfully.

"We called ourselves Street Kings," he stopped and raised the sleeve of his black t-shirt, on his shoulder was a tattoo of a crown with a 'S' in the middle.

"I was thirteen my boys and I were minding our own business when this really gorgeous girl pass by, she was so beyond gorgeous it was inhuman," He smirked, "Like any other thirteen year old group of boys, well some of us were fifteen, we whistled her over. Usually we'd get a cold shoulder, occasionally the girl would finger us but any way this girl came right up to us. Her name was Cherry she was sixteen and lived in an apartment a few blocks away, she invited us over that night. When we got to her place everything just became a blur, we stepped in and then BAM!" He clapped his hands together making me jump.

"She was on us, we didn't have time to scream before she had bitten us, she ended up killing Devon and Jesse but she left five of us, Tyler, Jayden, D-man, Tyson and me. It was horrible, man it hurt like hell, and we thought we were dying. But the feeling wore off and then we became crazy. Cherry explained to us what we were, she told us she was sorry but couldn't help herself, the plan was to kill all of us but she changed her mind. We were so scared, we didn't know what to do so we just ditched her hoping that everything would be ok. But it was insane the craving for blood was so powerful-" Edward nudged Dante with his elbow and Dante quickly stopped and straightened up, "we followed our instincts though taking a human once every week for a few months and then we downsized to one every two weeks," He mumbled quickly and Edward rolled his eyes.

"We were a gang before now we vowed to stick together, it was tougher though, we got into arguments over nothing and we were never happy around each other. I wanted out. The catch was we all had a tattoo, meaning once you were in you couldn't get out. They put up a huge fight but in the end I won and got out. They told me to watch my back because one day, they'd be chewing on it. I'm sixteen I haven't had a collision with them in three years. I was walking around the woods where you were when Edward found me. He brought me back to Carlisle and I've been here for one year so far." Dante gave Edward a thankful look, but then his eyes turned dark.

"Just recently, I've been seeing signs that there coming back, it feels like there are eyes one me everywhere, I've noticed dark shadows in the corner of streets, people have started disappearing in neighboring cities, I know their out there, I'm just waiting for them to strike," Dante's jaw tightened and then a mixture of fear and excitement flashed in his eyes and then was gone. I chopped down my last piece of pizza, before I spoke, "Wow," Was all I could mange.

"That's all you can say?" Dante laughed.

"Well, you don't look like the type that wants to be comforted so that's out, and I don't think that saying 'YA you're a vampire!' is really the right thing, but if you want I can hide under the table and hope you won't kill me," I shrugged with a playful smile.

"You're not scared?" Dante and Edward asked at the same time.

"Maybe a little, I've seen some pretty freaky things before, but if it makes you feel better, you're in my top ten," I assured him popping a grape into my mouth. Edward and Dante looked impressed and there was a friendly smile on Bella's face.

"So you have no objection to staying here?" Dante asked. I straightened up and my jaw tightened. I wasn't completely sure I could trust these people, I didn't want to get too comfy. My heart was still trying to heal, I didn't it to be broken again anytime soon.

"Ahh I guess not," I started hesitantly, "unless it's an inconvenience in which case I'm fine sleeping in a tree," I finished off stretching my wings out, holding them too tight against my body was starting to hurt. Their eyes widen, my wings were pretty long 13 feet and pure black, with a freaky bluish tint, but I liked them.

"Get used to them, I'm not holding them back now that you know," I said shaking them out. Dante closed his eye and his mouth turned into a small smile, I saw Edward nod as well.

"What?" I asked pulling my wings closer feeling a little self conscious.

"You're no Bella, Gem but your smell is pretty sweet," Dante's eyes never opened. I coughed chocking on the air, "What?" I asked.

"Don't worry about, just don't do anything that will involve your blood anywhere near me and you'll be fine," He said in light voice as if trying to keep from laughing. I got up as well taking my dishes and putting them in the sink, I rolled us my sleeves and picked up the sponge to was them. Dante pushed me out of the way and then turned into a blur, before I knew it the kitchen was clean and the dishes were already drying on the rack.

"That was pretty fast," I said slowly, I looked over at the time, midnight. I wasn't tired but I wanted to sleep so more.

"Uhh aren't you guys tired?" I asked.

"We don't sleep," Dante shook his head,

"Are you hungry?" I asked noticing only now that none of them had eaten.

"Don't like human food," Edward and Dante replied at the same time, I nodded.

"So you don't sleep you don't eat, then what do you do?" I asked.

"Whatever we want," Dante replied posing coolly against the counter. I rolled my eyes, sensing a slight vibration outside, I was suddenly alert, I felt the whole room tense and then it was normal again. From the vibration I got it was small, my guess was it was a mouse but, I could always be wrong.

"Tired?" Edward asked Bella and I at the same time, we both nodded and I couldn't help but smirk.

"You can take my room," Dante told me already walking up the stairs, I followed. I looked back to see Edward and Bella walking out the door. I met Dante at the top of the stairs and he led me down a hall until we reached the last door and he let me in.

"Thanks," I mumbled softly dropping on to his bed my back facing him. I wrapped my wings around me automatically but something soft dropped on me, I looked up and Dante was leaving the room. I pulled the velvet soft blanket to my chin and sighed. I didn't like how I was becoming more open, but I wasn't stopping myself. With my luck all of this would only be temporary anyway.

* * *

Hope you guys enjoyed it was kinda long ;

Special thanx to: **emz23hilski **for reviewing!!

Need more reviews to keep going!! It you like it review if you hate it review if you just wanna say I spelt something wrong REVIEW!! Haha

x.XMusicalSoulX.x


	5. Chapter 5

Enjoy!!

Disclamier: I do not own any Twilight characters…wish I did. I own Gem, Dante and the Street Kings :P

* * *

I'd been with the Cullens for two weeks now, they were pretty great and Dante and I had become closer. I was holding back though still not sure if I should stay here for a while longer. I hadn't seen any Erasers meaning The Flock was getting them or they just hadn't found me, either way I was grateful. I was lazing around the house, really it didn't make sense these vampires didn't use any of it, but they kept it. I stopped on the couch and turned on the TV, the new was on I was about to change the channel but the head line caught my eye. _**"FLYING CHILDREN SPOTTED"**_

"WHAT?!" I screamed. There was a camera and there was Max, Jay and Fang perched on a roof top, wings spread giving deadly looks.

"You idiots what the hell are you doing?!" I jumped up and down ready to punch the TV.

"_Three children were spotted yesterday outside Washington perched on this building. Many people gathered around to see this extraordinary sight. Though because this is beyond crazy the question 'is there a movie filming?' is floating around. The three bird kids sat on the roof and just looked over the city. Within a few minutes they had taken off extending their wings and flying too high for anyone to see. If you know what movie or if there is a movie being filmed please contact this station. Or if you have any information about this extraordinary children contact the station." _The announcer reported and a number flashed on the screen.

"You flippin' idiot what are you thinking? Why did you do that?! Are you trying to blow our cover?!" I screamed right at the TV hoping that somehow Jay could hear me. I hit rewind on the TV just make sure I wasn't imaging things.

"Are you ok?" I turned around to see Emmett staring at me.

"No I'm not, stupid Jay just blew the cover of avian hybrids to America!!" I screamed pacing back and forth. "Wait," I paused and looked at the screen, where's Striker? She wasn't there just Max, Fang and Jay. I hope she's dead. I started to get excited.

"Is that him?" Dante asked from behind me, obliviously meaning Jay.

"The one and only backstabbing flying boy" I confirmed. I watched the clip over twice to make sure Striker was no where in the picture, she wasn't. I hadn't noticed that the whole Cullen family was in the living room.

"Gem, I thought you said there was more than three," Esme said in a smooth voice.

"There is, my guess is Iggy's looking after them while these idiots decide to blow our cover," I grumbled. I watched the clip once more and noticed that Jay wasn't wearing his band, I felt my heart tear a little. I took mine off so why should this bother me? I think it was because that meant it was final, it confirmed what I'd silently feared. That was it, it was over, Gem and Jay were no more. My fists clenched at my sides, a sudden pain shot up my arm. I unclenched my fists and inspected my arm pulling my sleeve up, the marks from the Erasers were pink and angry. I heard Alice gasp and quickly let my sleeve slide down.

"What is that?" She asked.

"Nothing," I mumbled, Alice grabbed my arm. Instinctively I pulled back and growled. Alice threw her hands up in surrender, I rolled my eyes and rolled my sleeve up.

"It looks like dog marks," Emmett inspected.

"Close enough, flippin Eraser dragged its claw when I stabbed its friend," I explained.

"So an Eraser is what?" Alice asked.

"A morphed human wolfish thing," I said my voice hard dripping with venom. The whole room felt silent and I looked around. Everyone had frozen in place, like statues and I waited for the slightest movement.

"Hate wolves," Dante finally said. I let out a breath I hadn't known I'd been holding. Soon everyone in the living room started mumbling and then scattered leaving Dante and I. I looked up at him and he peered down at me.

"You wanna go out to town?" he asked me, I had nothing better to do. I threw a jacket on and tucked my wings against my back and started for the door. We walked into the garage and he pulled out a motorcycle.

"This yours?" I asked him as he jumped onto the steel black bike.

"Ya, get on," He said throwing me a helmet and placing one on his head. I hesitantly got on the bike and placed the helmet on my head.

"Hold on," Dante's muffled voice drifted into my ears and I wrapped my arms around his waist loosely. He hit the gas and we zoomed down the road and into town. We were going too fast for me to see anything but we finally came to a stop and he jumped off the bike. I looked up at him, his cold gold eyes slicing through me. I took my helmet off and followed him around the corner. We started walking along the streets of Forks not caring about the odd gazes that were cast our way.

"It's a very nice town if you don't mind the rain," I commented and Dante laughed but didn't reply. We continued walking in silence until I felt him tense beside me. I looked up and his eyes were staring straight ahead into a dark alley, I looked in that direction too and could make out four figures standing against a wall. We continued walking toward the alley until he stepped in front of me, I growled at him, I could take care of myself.

"Sup Dante?" A snake like voiced hissed in our direction as we moved into the middle of the small alley. I moved from behind my body guard to see what was going on. Four figures were standing in front of us, there was no vibration from any of them so I took a swing at it and guessed they were vampires.

"D-man," Dante nodded at the head vampire. D-man was a tall boy with sandy blonde curls that went down to his neck.

"You know what we want," the next vampire said. This one was muscular and had jet black hair that covered one eye. His arms were crossed over his chest and his one visible eye was giving us a hard glare.

"Look Tyson I'm sorry ok, it was a stupid mistake and I'm sorry if I screwed y'all up but it was something I had to do," Dante stepped in front of me again as he gave his heart filled speech.

"BS man, you left because you thought you were stronger," the next to speak had brown hair that was short, like him, his voice was booming though and it echoed off the walls.

"Jayden, I left because I couldn't take the arguments, I was scared, annoyed and I felt like I was alone!" Dante shoot back.

"Whatever man, you were a Street King and you still are, till death man. You can't decide you want to leave one day out of the blue!" the forth one was obliviously Tyler, he was blonde and very muscular.

"I know, sorry I had to cut it short, I never planned to leave," Dante replied.

"No one planned for us to be turned into vampires, but everything happens for a reason," D-man spoke again and took a step forward, Dante growled and the four others grinned.

"Yo D shut up he's got a snack," Tyler nudged D-man and four pairs of golden eyes spotted me. I was used to theses looks and I crouched down and narrowed my eyes at the four vampires.

"Doesn't matter, well take her out after him," D-man smiled showing his fangs, I took a step back.

"This is what happens when you don't have your crew to back you up bro, you get cornered, and then they strike!" Tyson leapt in the air and toward Dante, my eyes widened and I froze, I automatically spread my wings and using them a shield. There was a gasp as I realized what I had just done.

"Shit man she's like the other we saw on TV!" Jayden said getting excited.

"Take her out first, " D-man ordered and Jayden jumped toward me, that's when it happened everything broke out, Dante stepped in front of me and threw Jayden against the ground.

"Take off damnit," Dante turned to me, my eyes widened as D-man jumped onto his turned back. Tyler ran toward me I jumped into the air but didn't get far enough before Tyler grabbed my foot and dragged me back down. His grip was tight against my foot, in a second he'd grabbed my arm and held me to the ground.

"Leave her alone," Dante hissed trying to get D-man off my back.

"Protective are we?" Tyler laughed lowering his head toward my neck, I tried to struggle free but I couldn't.

"Leave her alone," Dante said his voice low as he threw a punch at Jayden knocking him across the head. Tyson walked over to me and smiled his fangs showing.

"I'll take her out," He offered.

"No way man, she's mine," Tyler argued and his grip on my wrist and the pressure was unbearable. I started batting my wings trying to shake him off.

"Let her go!" Dante yelled as he managed to get away from the two vampires that were attacking him, he punched Tyler in the side of the head. I started running and took off, I hovered above the fight. Punches were thrown and words were spoken I landed on a roof and watched. Tyson jumped up at me and I stumbled back his jaw snapping. In only a few seconds Tyler grabbed me from behind and brought me back down to the ground.

"Well make a deal Dante," D-man hissed. Tyler's grip on my arm tightened and I felt the colour rushing away from my face. The three vampires left Dantes side and stood behind Tyler.

"We won't kill her this time," D-man leaned down a hissed in my ear.

"Choose Dante, your life or hers?" D-man lowered his head at my neck, his fangs just touching my neck.

"Till next time," D-man looked up at him and Tyler stood up and threw me hard toward Dante. Dante caught me and held me closely. In a second the four Street Kings disappeared. I breathed hard I was shaking.

"They're gone," Dante whispered in my ears, he rubbed my back. His body was cold agiasnt mine and I stepped back.

"I'm sorry," He whispered to me, my eyes met his and in a second he leaned down and kissed my cheek, I froze. I just didn't move, my wings tucked into my side and I felt myself falling over. Then my whole world went black...

* * *

Ok sorry for the long wait really sorry. School started up and I've had homework and ya…another update will maybe come up tomorrow. I think I have it half written but ya…. So this ones a little long…ma bad :P

Special thanks to: **emz23hilski****, ****ShellShocked100 **for reviewing!!

Adios

x.XMusicalSoulX.x


	6. Chapter 6

As promised…

Disclaimer: for the billionth time I in no way shape or form own ANY Twilight characters…I own Gem and my beloved vampire Dante :P

* * *

I woke up to Dante staring down at me. I sprang up and looked around, I was in Dantes room sitting on the bed. I looked at him and he let out a shallow breath.

"Are you ok?" he asked. I was trying to remember what happened but I couldn't.

"Ya, I think." I whispered.

"Good," he mumbled sitting on the bed. Everything started flowing back to me now I remembered we'd been in the ally, we fought with his former crew, they left…he kissed me. I blinked repeatedly and bit me lip.

"You kissed me," I whispered more to myself than to him. His eyes widened and he blushed slightly and then looked away.

"Sorry," He mumbled.

"Why?" I asked.

"Why what?"

"Why'd you kiss me?" I asked.

"I don't know, I didn't want to see you get hurt, I don't think I could forgive myself if you got hurt because of my past," He looked toward me trying to read my expression.

"That's why you wouldn't let me leave the house," I said slowly, he nodded.

"Its weird, the first time I saw you in the forest, my first instinct was to protect you," He paused in thought and then continued, "You have to understand I'm one of the most dangerous things you will ever come up against in your life. If it wasn't for the impulse to protect you, I swear I would've killed you on the spot."

"Why?" I interrupted, he gave me a dirty look.

"Well I'd kill you because you smelt really sweet, but I don't know, all I knew was that if anything or anyone hurt you that had something to do with me, I wouldn't be able to handle it," I nodded and looked out the window lying back down.

"Its an unexplainable feeling isn't it?" I asked with a smile.

"It is, it's like that one person you will do anything for them, give them anything, sacrifice anything for them," He looked off in the distance.

"Kinda like Bella and Edward?" I asked. He looked at me and smiled with a nod. I'd notice anytime either one of the two looked at each other everything was shown through their eyes, they would die for each other.

"You have to promise me that you won't get killed ok?" He asked me in a quiet voice.

"I can't promise that," I said my eyes clouding over.

"Just try than?" He asked, "Try not to get hurt." There was a long pause between us.

"You know I can't do that either, being a hybrid I'm a magnet to getting hurt and getting into fights, that's what I do," I said looking out the window.

"Well than I'm not good for you, I bring in a handful of danger. Especially now that Street Kings know that you're with me, they'll come back stronger," He looked at me with eyes that I couldn't decode.

"I don't care, I like danger," I pulled my knees up to my chest.

"But I don't want you to get hurt because of me."

"I won't then, I'll get hurt because I'll be the one fighting, I'll be the one throwing the punches and you'll have nothing to do with it. If I get hurt than it'll be my fault, it'll be me who made the wrong judgment the wrong move, not you," I whispered everything sinking in, he cared about me. I didn't like how he cared about me, nothing goes well when someone cares about me.

"But I don't want to feel like it was me who put you danger in the first place."

"Then don't," I reached out and placed a hand on his shoulder. He looked straight a head and didn't speak, after a moment he did.

"I'm Sorry Gem, I think you should go," I dropped my hand off his shoulder and clenched it at my side. I felt my heart shatter into a million pieces, this wasn't happening again, I wouldn't let it.

"Are you serious?" I whispered, from the corner of my eye I saw him nod. My anger took over, everything I had bottled up inside me from when Jay left me came out.

"I can't believe it; I knew I should never have trusted you! That's what happens when you trust strangers, somewhere down the road they're gonna stab you in the back, you'd think you'd learn after the first two that everyone's the same. They use you for what you're good for and then throw you away!" I yelled at him spreading my wings out and raising my fist to take my anger out on him but he stood up.

"Do it, I dare you," He whispered in a low dark voice. I lunged at him but he held me at bay. I struggled against his hold but then stopped, I knew by now that I was no match for his strength. In a second he'd leaned down and his face was in front of mine.

"I changed my mind, don't leave. I don't think I could live if you left," He told me his face inches from mine.

"Well then you should've told me to leave," I said still mad at him I tried pulling my arm back but it didn't work.

"Listen to me, I don't want to hurt you, I don't want anyone to hurt you. Just calm down ok?"

"That's kind of hard right now!" He didn't let me speak anymore; he pressed his lips to mine. Shivers went up and down my spine, he spun me around and pushed me against the bed. When he pulled back he looked into my eyes.

"Please stay?" he whispered.

"Ok," I nodded and he let go of my arms but I wrapped them around him, he wrapped his around me loosely.

"Lets go down stairs," He stepped away from me and started for the door. I followed leaving every feeling I ever had for anything, way behind me.

* * *

Awwww love Gem and Dante…

Love reviews even more!!

Special thanks and cookies for: **emz23hilski** (thank you soooo much for like review every chapter!!) and **BlackVampireKat**

Love you guys!!

Need more reviews pretty plz!

I'm thinking about renaming the fic…any ideas plz share!

x.XMusicalSoulX.x


	7. Chapter 7

this one is just incase I don't upload for a while…haha

Disclaimer: I don't any Twilight or Maximum Ride characters…I simply own Gem, Dante and Jay

* * *

We walked down the stairs and into the kitchen, I went for the fridge ignoring Bella and Edward who were have a lovely chat at the table. Dante sat beside Edward and started talking. I sat across from him by Bella and munched on my grapes.

"I'm going down it La Push, you wanna come?" Bella asked me no one moved and Dante froze like a statue.

"La where?" I asked.

"La Push," she repeated.

"No," Dante said his voice dark, I growled I hated it when people made decisions for me.

"Ya I'll come," I said, Dante sent me a dangerous look and I tried to equal it. We left the conversation at that and Bella and I exited the room pulling on a jacket and walked down to her car. Once we were on the road I started talking.

"You're car goes too slow," I complained she just laughed.

Soon we arrived at this small house, we were greeted by a hulking figure. I hesitated out of the car. The first thing I noticed was that there was only the slightest vibration coming from this man.

"Hey Jake," Bella greeted him and they hugged.

"Jacob this is Gem," she turned to me and introduced me to her friend. Jacob eyed me and I did the same, it wasn't adding up if there was only a slight vibration then that meant that he was only slightly human. What if he was an Eraser? No I got more vibrations from them. Jacob looked a little pissed and then they started walking. I kept my distance behind them still trying to figure this out. Before I knew it we were at a cliff, the breeze was so nice I felt my wings ruffle beneath my jacket and wanted to fly so badly. There were more people when we got there, only slight vibrations from all of them. It wasn't adding up, I gritted my teeth to keep from exploding. I got the stares, it didn't bother me though I was used to it. The stares were mixtures of confusion, hatred and betrayal? The last one threw me off.

"What's she doing here?" One of them said.

"_She_ has a name," I growled. When Jacob spoke he spoke too fast to follow, something happened though. The one that had first addressed me started shaking. He started shaking out of control and then BAM, a wolf stood in front of me. The vibrations hit hard, I fell to me knees and held my head, it felt like I was going to explode. They kept coming making my insides shake. I shrugged off my jacket quickly and spread my wings raising myself up high. The vibrations were too strong and it hurt like hell, my whole body was shaking and I felt like I going to drop dead on the spot in a few seconds. Then another bang happened and a new set of vibrations started coming at me, this time I screamed. as if the first set of vibrations wasn't enough they came now double the pain double the force and quicker I felt myself dropping and did nothing to stop myself, I left my wings go at the last second and glided down to the ground a quick pace.

"Bella!" I yelled, she looked at me fear written in her eyes.

"I'm going!" I yelled again and as quick as I could I flew back to the Cullens house. I clumsily landed at the front steps and collapsed. I couldn't feel the vibrations anymore but my whole body was still shaking. Dante opened the door and picked me up. We walked inside and he placed me on the couch.

"You ok?" He asked he sound angry.

"The vibrations came too hard," I whispered holding my stomach. "They turned into wolves, they were like friggin Erasers on steroids!" I yelled. He stroked my head with his cold hand, I breathed and clamed down.

"You want to go into the forest?" He asked. I nodded, I tried to stand up but failed. I was still a little shaken. He picked me up again and I grumbled then he was out the door and we were running so fast we came to a clearing in no time. I lay on the wet ground relaxing, Dante sat beside me, we were silent for a moment, he opened his mouth to speak but then looked away. I followed his gaze and I found what he was looking at. I stood up and waited for them to descend. Dante stood beside me placing a protective hand on my waist. Finally they landed. I took a step forward and crouched down like I was a cat ready to pounce.

Jay took a step forward, I growled. He knew better than anyone that meant 'take another step and your dead'. He threw his hand up in surrender and took a step back.

"Well look who it is," I growled. I wasn't holding back.

"Hey Gem," Jay greeted me like we were still friends.

"What do you want?" I asked, Jay took a step forward and I growled he took that step away.

"Well you see, Striker kinda got caught by the School a week after you left, we've been trying to get her back but nothings working. So we thought that if we got you back-" I cut him off before he could say anything else.

"o is that why you appeared on national television, exposing the hybrids? You did it because you knew I'd come looking for you!" I said realizing his plan, "But if you're asking me if I will help you find Striker, you're wasting your time," I said I tried to make my voice drip with venom but it wasn't working. Jay took a step forward again I let him go this time, but he kept coming. I started growling but he didn't stop. I heard a lower growl and saw Dante giving Jay a death stare.

"Stop there," I snapped as he was a few feet in front of me, he did.

"Look Gem, I really need your help. I don't know but I just feel so different about her, you have to trust me." Jay's voice was calm and confident like he knew I was going to come back to them. I started laughing.

"Trust you? That's a pretty bold statement, Jay," I was just getting started now, he was going to get hell from me.

"You should know better than anyone that it takes a lot for me to trust someone. I trusted Jeb and that almost got me killed. I was stupid and trusted you, look where that got me," I growled.

"Because of you I can't trust anyone anymore, I trust Dante here and he almost broke my heart, I'm risking it now and trusting him again. Because of you I've had to expose the avian hybrid to a group of people. But that's not as bad as exposing us all to the whole United States!" I yelled pointing to him and poking him in the chest hard, he gave me a death glare but I wasn't finished yet.

"Because of you, Jay, my heart got hurt for the second time. You don't know how bad that is, first Jeb and then the person I thought was going to have my back till I expired, you," I said holding back tears and poking him in the chest again, but lightly this time. He grabbed my finger and growled, it threw me off guard. He took hold of my wrist where my band was supposed to be and threw me sideways, I skidded across the forest ground coming to a stop at the foot of a tree. I sat up confused for a moment, Max and Fang were at me side, I blinked, Dante was holding Jay up by the neck. Fang grabbed me arm and hauled me to my feet. I took the few steps forward and stood beside Dante.

"What the hell was that for?!" I screamed.

"What do you want me to do with him?" Dante asked a grinning showing his beautiful teeth.

"Put him down and hold him back," I ordered. Dante set Jay on his feet grabbing both his arms and held them behind his back. Jay was struggling hard to free himself.

"It's no use, Jay, Dante is way stronger than any of us. Even you." I whispered punching him lightly in the stomach.

"Gem, I'm sorry ok. Look I wasn't thinking when I told you to leave," Jay's voice cracked and I looked into his eyes, he looked hurt.

"You're right, you weren't. You made up your mind though, you chose her instead of me. A complete stranger over your only friend," I punched him again.

"Gem listen to me, when you left you took half of me with you. When they took Striker away they took the other half, I'm nothing now!" Jay stopped struggling and hung his head. I lifted his chin, his eyes were black as he was trying to hide every emotion he was feeling.

"Look, you hurt me so bad Jay. I can't help you get her back, because once shes back you could leave me again. I can't take that chance," I said inches away from his face.

"I won't leave you I swear," Jay was begging, I knew I was hurting him, but he hurt me. I leaned in and kissed his cheek.

"Sorry Jay," I said turning my back on him and starting to walk away, the tears started rolling down my cheeks fast.

"You really crushed her I'm surprised she didn't kill you, punk." I could here Dante say and then there was a thud and Dante was beside. He wrapped an arm around my waist. I stole one more glance behind me, Jay was sitting on the ground, his head hung between his knees, I choked on my tears and turned my head resting it on Dante.

* * *

This is my favourite chapter….and I posted it incase I don't post in a while….3 chapters in 2 days I thinks that pretty good hope you guys enjoy it!

Special thanks to: anyone who reviewed chapter 6

Bye for now

x.XMusicalSoulX.x


	8. Authors note

Ok um I have writers block currently, I know how I want the ending of the story to go and I have a huge surprise in store…I just need help with this chapter . I've tried about ten times to come up with a chapter but it just doesn't fit, so you aren't getting a new chapter until I have an idea…but if you want a new chappie then please please please a million times please give me some ideas!! Any idea counts and if I choose to go off you're idea or ideas (feel fear to post more than 1 :D ) you will be thanked a thousand times and this chapter will be dedicated to you and you have full like full custody of the idea!! And ya…. So pretty please help me here!!

And any idea for a new title for this fic are appreciated too!!

Thanks to everybody!!

x.XMusicalSoulX.x

Ps. Really sorry this isn't a chapter


	9. Chapter 8

Disclamier: -cries- I don't own any characters from Twilight or Maximum Ride -criessomemore- I own Gem, Dante and Jay -sniffsniff-

* * *

We walked slowly away from the clearing in the forest where Jay was sitting. I held the tears back for as long as I could but they finally flowed freely, Dante squeezed me tightly against his side and we picked up the pace ending up at the Cullens house in no time. When I entered the door I started straight for the stairs, it was only one in the afternoon but I was suddenly tired. Dante didn't leave my side as I stumbled onto his bed and folded my wings around me. He lay down beside me holding me to his chest, even if it was only temporary I was able to escape the world I lived in.

When I woke up Dante wasn't beside me I got up slowly and walked into the kitchen where Emmett and him were talking quickly.

"C'mere Gem." Emmett ordered, I glared at him and walked over.

"Someone wants to see you," Dante said his voice stiff as he led me toward the back door and into the forest. I could feel slight vibrations and knew right away what was happening. I jumped away from Dante and hovered in the air. Jacob Black and a smaller kid appeared from the shadows of the trees and stared at me. the vibrations were so far calm but I didn't know if that would change.

"Look, we don't want to hurt you ok." Jacob started calmly I tried to keep my eyes hard but the fact that I was scared to death right now wasn't helping.

"We just need to know that you won't tell a soul about this," He took a step closer and shot up into the air Dante growled below and my heart took off. I took in a sharp breath in and let myself fall lightly to the ground in between Jacob and Dante.

"I'm trying to forget about myself," I whispered. Jacob nodded his big head and Dante took a step closer toward me. I saw his eyes wonder to my back and stare at my wings for a moment.

"I'll keep your secret if you keep mine," I told him in a low voice crouching down and letting my wings spread out to their full length, a whopping 13 feet. The kids eyes bugged out and laughed a little, it was a normal reaction but it never got old. The tension in the air calmed down a little and we introduced ourselves properly.

"Gem."

"Jacob Black."

"Seth Clearwater," The kid said.

"Maximum Ride, nice to meet ya'll," I spun around quickly to see Max had landed on the edge of the small clearing.

"What are you doing here?" I asked through clenched teeth, I wasn't ready for another hybrid confrontation.

"Theres more than one of you?" Jacob asked.

"The rest of the Flock is somewhere else, keeping a safe distance probably." I whispered and walked toward Max trying to figure out what was going on.

"What do you want?" I asked my voice a little soft because I didn't hate her.

"Look the meeting in the clearing that didn't go according to plan-"

"Ya think?" I cut her off.

"He really misses you ya know, I think you're right I think Strikers working from the School but he won't believe me, we came looking for you only because I thought you'd be able to talk some sense into him."

"If he's being stubborn let him, you can't get in his way…it just doesn't work like that."

"He's putting my Flock in danger going back to the School to look for her." Max raised her voice and I crouched down.

"What do you want me to do about it?" I asked raising my voice as well.

"Do something about it!" She screamed out in frustration, I leapt at her but she dodged it.

"I can't do anything about it! He kicked me out if you think that it didn't hurt you're wrong. If Fang kicked you out of the Flock tomorrow what would you do?! If he asks you to come back would you? No you wouldn't because you want to hurt him as much as he hurt you!" I threw her to the ground when she leapt at me, we both crouched and growled at each other.

"Listen, I can't have my Flock in danger-"

"Kick him out then!" I screamed. I crouched down some more ready to pounce but a wave of vibrations hit me so hard I collapsed. I jumped up slowly and fluttered over to the edge of the clearing, a gigantic wolf stood at the edge of the forest, it had gray fur and I didn't recognize it as being Jacob. Dante ran at it but Seth Got in his way, the gray wolf barked and I clutched my stomach.

"Wait a minute!" I screamed my head felt like It was going to explode. I got up to my feet to notice Max had left the area, I started at the Eraser on steroids and backed away. I was a good few yards away from it when the vibrations settled down and I could handle them. Was that all was that all I had to do to fight with these guys be a certain distance from them? That was easy. Dante rushed to my side and wrapped a protective arm around my waist.

"Get her away from here," He said through clenched teeth.

"It's not my fault she came!" Jacob yelled and something moved in the bushes behind him.

"Jacob get out of the way!" Edward screamed busting through the glace door and running toward Jacob with a tremendous amount of speed. He pushed Jacob out the way but was thrown to the ground by something I couldn't see. Dante pushed me behind him and crouched down. I was smart enough to figure out that the thing that pounced Edward didn't have a vibration and got up in the air quickly. I hovered over the forest, and finally saw them. Street Kings. They we slowly jumping out of the trees to face Dante. The Cullen household was filing out Jasper leading the way. Beside the gray wolf stood two more, Jacob and Seth and some other ones were on there way. I started to panic, what the hell was I going to do? I had to go down and help but I was going to get killed, or get someone else in danger. Then I heard it, a million vibrations at once, coming from the east, my head swiveled in that direction and my mouth hung open. Hundreds of Flyboys were making their way towards me none other than Ari leading the attack, and at his side the cause of all this mess, Striker.

* * *

Bwahahah ok its like 10 at night and surprisingly I'm tired and I've finally finished this chapter. Really sorry that took soo long, my brain was totally fried. I'm sad to say the story is almost over. Almost, there still a few major things that have to happen :P. _This chapter was dedicated to __**emz23hilski **__because shes was the only one who reviewed last chapter and because she's awesome for reviewing like every chapter._ Thanks soooo much!!

That's all for now I'll try going a little faster next time :P

x.XMusicalSoulX.x


	10. Chapter 9

Disclamier: uhhhhh I don't own any Twilight or Maximum Ride characters, I just own Gem, Jay, Dante and the Street Kings

I said it was gonna be fast : ) ...or fast enough

* * *

My body tensed as I saw her, the stupid brunette (now blonde) that caused all this mess, but it wasn't the time to deal with it. There were too many vampires here, there was going to be blood. I started freaking out and swooped down toward Alice who was just coming out of the house.

"We have problems," I said quickly. "Erasers are headed this way, a lot of them, we need help!" Alice froze in place and looked at me with her striking topaz eyes.

"We have enough help."

"I no that I meant that there will be blood involved." Her mouth made an 'o' shape and I saw her pieces together the events in her head.

"The only ones we have to worry about are the Street Kings, we'll be able to control ourselves," she nodded and then darted past me before I could argue. I followed her outside and watched as the Erasers landed, the whole field froze, the Street Kings included.

"Well what do we have here?" Striker asked taking a step forward.

"What. The. Hell. Do. You. Want?" I asked through clenched teeth.

"Just paying a visit, you know its getting kind of lonely at the School," She paused and looked at me her brown eyes piercing me like a knife.

"Why? You have Ari," I grinned. She crossed her arms in response and took another step forward. I crouched down in a ready position and waited for her to make a move.

"You know I really thought you would've been smarter," she started. "I mean seriously how long does it take to figure out that I'm from the School? It was much easier than I thought."

"I knew it all along though," I replied.

"Why didn't you take me out than?"

"Can't hurt Jay," I mumbled.

"He hurt you," That was it. I lunged at her and took her to the ground, I threw punches like I thought I never could, I was thrown off in a minute by a hairy fist. A howl echoed through the forest and Jacobs pack rumbled through. I felt the vibrations hit but I could care less, I kept throwing punches keeping Striker at bay. I heard my name being called but didn't have time to move out of the way as Tyler lunged at me. Striker got away but a surprise attack from the air sent her to the ground again. Max's flock was flying in, Jay was no where in sight. I struggled to get away from Tyler but nothing worked, a smile crept onto his face.

"You haven't learned? We are much stronger then you little Gem," He squeezed my neck cutting some of my air. A wolf pounced at Tyler but he moved out of the way with tremendous speed and ended up beside Tyson, the black haired vampire smiled a huge evil smile at me. Emmet lunged at Tyler trying to free me but his attack was wasted. D-man broke away from Dante giving him a swift punch in the face that made me gasp and stood in front of Tyson. Jayden escaped Jaspers clutches and stood to D-man's right side.

"We are capable of making a deal," D-man hissed.

"You're life or hers?" Jayden interrupted. Dante paused and gave me a hard stare, I couldn't tell what he was trying to say he looked away from me and back to the leader.

"My li-"

"Mine!" I screamed cutting him off, his golden eyes gave me a terrified look. Tyler chuckled and lowered his head to my neck, I moved away from him and was thrown to the ground. I skidded across the cold forest floor and got a glimpse of Jay being thrown like a rag doll over Tyson's shoulder. I took to the air quickly and hovered above the vampires. D-man had lunged at Dante and taken him down. Jay got to his feet and floated up towards me.

"Hey," He whispered. I turned my back to him.

"I deserve that, but c'mon we're in a battle now. What are you gonna do? You can't turn your back on me now" He stated.

"Don't care," was s solid answer, I looked at him for a brief second before I floated above him knocking a Flyboy sides ways. I descended back into the mess of Erasers looking for Striker, she found me. I threw a punch but she caught it and pinned my arm behind my back.

"Are you and the vamps working together now?" I asked grounding my teeth together.

"Who knows," her voice hissed in my ear. I kicked her knee and she loosened he grip on my arm. I spun around and clocked her on the head causing her to stumble to the ground. I looked away for a moment my eyes locking with Dantes for the briefest of second, but that was all it took. The slight lack of concentration made him vulnerable, Jayden took his chance and leapt toward him. Everything seemed to go in slow motion; I sprang from my position above Striker and flew with as much speed I could muster toward Dante. His head turned to look at Jayden, his lips curled up to show his fangs, his arms outstretched to throw Jayden to the ground. I flew faster and pumped my wings one last time to put myself in between the two vampires. The collision. The screams. The growls. The dark.

* * *

Okydoky. Not much to say cept for HAPPY THANKGIVING!! And I hope u enjoyed it and ya…

I just realized there was no special thanks in the last chapter…ma bad… here it is.

Special Thanks to: **emz23hilski****, ****bloomsky****, ****totaltheTERRIER**and**BlackVampireKat**

Review this chapter too pretty plz!!

x.XMusicalSoulX.x


	11. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own any Maximum Ride or Twilight characters, I own Jay, Dante, Gem and Street Kings.

The END is NEAR!!

enjoy!

This is not told from Gems POV its just narrating.

* * *

Gem lay unmoving on the ground. The collision of the two concrete walls being to much for her small body to handle. Her wings lay limply at her sides the blue tint slowly fading. Dante's terrified golden eyes looked at the avian hybrid.

"You killed her," His voice was deep venom dripping off the words.

"I didn't kill you did!" Jayden argued shoving Dante's shoulder. Dante thought this over. He had pulled back his arm to punch Jayden square in the stomach but as Jayden came close enough his fist didn't come in contact with the concrete as he thought it would. He had punched her right out of the air, she'd slammed into Jaydens chest and skidded to a halt to there left. His super eyes hadn't seen her coming toward him, to throw herself in between the two vampires. Dante had screamed out her name, Jayden had growled and then it went silent.

"I killed her," Dante whispered. Jayden punched Dante in the stomach sending him backwards. Dante stumbled to his feet and looked at the shortest Street King. He ran full speed to where Gems unmoving body lay and quickly sank his teeth into her neck, hoping it wasn't too late. D-man appeared behind him and threw him over his shoulder. Dante sprang back though clocking the leader on the head. Emmett lost his grip on Tyler and Tyler sent him flying. In an instant all four Street kings surrounded Dante.

"This is it man, you've come far enough," Tyson said.

"You've mad a fool of us now we'll make a fool of you," Tyler hissed. Dante wasn't planning to stop them, he was waiting for them to slice him up. The werewolves obviously had a different plan. Seth jumped onto Tysons back digging his teeth into his shoulder. Jacob attacked D-man. Leah and Edward went after Tyler. Jayden was attacked by Emmett and Jasper, Dante took a sharp breath in and went to help Jacob drag D-man to the ground. In only a few minutes Jacobs pack and the four vampires had the Street Kings pinned to the ground.

"Sorry man it's as far as you go," Dante said as he finished off the leader, the other did the same and the Street Kings were demolished. Carlisle did the honors and a purple smoke started to billow above the trees.

Max and her flock were finishing the last of the Flyboys. The werewolves had proven to be a big help taking out ten Flyboys in one swipe. The only thing left was to get rid of Striker. Max looked over to her right Jay had Striker in his grip, Striker pleading to be let go, pleading for forgiveness, for her life. So many emotions flashed through Jays eyes and were gone, they returned to solid rock.

"Sorry," He whispered and snapped her neck. The cause of the all the problems went limp in his arms and he let her fall sideways.

"We better head out," Fang said coming up behind Max as she demolished the last Flyboy. She nodded and looked around the battlefield. Flyboy parts lay everywhere and a lump of an Eraser lay still at the edge of the clearing. She looked over her shoulder in time to see the Street Kings being burned, she looked around for Gem and finally saw her at the opposite edge of the clearing lying on her side.

"O my god" Max whispered. Her Flock assembled at her side out of breath and bruised.

The Cullen Family gathered around Dante who stood over Gems lifeless body. A swift gust of air and then Jay was in between Dante and Gem.

"What the hell did you do to her?" He growled. Dante stayed silent.

"You killed her!" Jay yelled. Silence still.

"She would have been better off with me," Jay bent down toward Gem but Dante grabbed him.

"Watch your mouth, punk. She jumped in the way I wasn't paying attention to her. You think that I would've punched her if I saw her coming? Of course I wouldn't I was trying to protect her, not kill her. And to make it clear you are one of the reasons she got killed. If it wasn't for you and that stupid Striker, she might still be alive! If you hadn't kicked her out of your flock she might still be alive!" Dante said through grounded teeth and tossed Jay aside as if he was a piece of trash. Jay didn't respond he just sat up and looked away, he knew that it was his fault this happened. Dante knelt down, picked up Gem bridal style, and took her towards the house. Once he got inside, he took her up to his room and lay her on the bed, pulled the blanket up to her chin and walked out. He hoped that he had bitten her in time, he hoped his venom was enough, he hoped for a miracle.

* * *

Sad to say that there is only one chapter left. Butbutbut good news…well depends I guess. Um I'm starting anew story!! Yaaa )

Haha its about Jacob and Leah so check it out once its posted (which will be after i'm done this story) pretty pretty plz.

Special Thanks to: **emz23hilski **for reviewing.

x.XMusicalSoulX.x


	12. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: For the final time I do not own any Maximum Ride or Twilight characters, I only own Dante, Gem and Jay :P

E.N.J.O.Y

* * *

He couldn't stand to be in his room. He couldn't stand to she her. For three days he stayed on the first floor of the house, went outside hunting, or just sat on the couch closing the rest of the world off. He spotted Jay a few times flying around the area, he was getting annoyed with this other bird kid. Dante walked out of the Cullen house as slow as a vampire could until he was in the backyard. He spotted Jay in the shadows of the trees.

"You think that when she wakes up she's just gonna go back to you?" Dante asked roughly. _When__. _He wouldn't let himself think of _if_. He wouldn't let himself believe that his venom didn't save her, he wouldn't let himself believe that he was the reason for her death. There was no _if_, she _was _going to wake up.

"I don't know what she's going to do when she wakes up, I can only say I hope she chooses right," Jay replied crossing his arms over his chest.

"Whats that supposed to mean?" Dante snarled.

"Nothing, I just want her to be happy."

"You just want something in a skirt that's all. You don't care who you hurt to get to it either." Dantes voice was dark as he took a few steps toward Jay. Jay stayed silent and gave Dante a hard stare.

"You aren't denying it."

"I don't have to. I loved her, she showed no interest back, it hurt. I wanted to hurt her back but then Striker came and the plan just kind of carried itself." Jay shrugged.

"So you didn't care that it could hurt her that much?"

"I didn't mean for her to leave, I thought that if I told her to she would fight back. But she didn't and it hurt that she just abandoned me." With that, Jay took off and flew deeper into the forest leaving Dante in the backyard by himself.

~*~

On the third day it took all the courage he had to walk up the stairs and turn into his room. He looked down at the small avian hybrid and took in a deep breath of air.

"Gem?" He asked, his voice suprisingly soft. There was no response no movement, nothing. He walked over to the bed and stared down at her. Her brown wavy hair was dirty and covering her face, he moved a piece of hair back and saw that her eyes were closed. He could hear no heartbeat but he wasn't giving up. He'd wait all day for her to wake up. He crawled onto the other side of her and lay on his back playing with her hair. He saw Jay perched on a branch outside, he frowned and got up off the bed to draw the curtains shut.

At noon Edward and Bella entered his room.

"She'll wake up," Edward nodded. Dante wasn't paying the slightest bit attention to his brothers reassurance, he was trying to think about what he'd do if she didn't wake up. Bella and Edward stayed in the room for a while making small talk and then they left. Dante shut his eyes in frustration and slammed his head on his pillow. Of course as much as he wished that would cause him brain damage, it didn't, his pillow on the other hand…he spit feathers out of his mouth and shut himself away from the world, temporarily.

When he decided to come back to the world it was dark outside. Gem was still lying motionless to his left side. Carlisle came upstairs and opened the door to his newest sons room.

"It's almost midnight, Dante," He stated solemnly. Dante nodded and kissed Gem on the cheek before he went to stand up. He was facing the truth now. He had killed her, it didn't matter that Jay sent her away, it was his fist that killed her. He couldn't save her, his venom wasn't powerful enough. He was going to have to live without her now, without the little light in his life. Without the gem of his eyes. He turned slightly away from the door to look at her one last time. He saw her twitch. His eyes widened as he looked again. He stayed for a minute and nothing happened, he was imagining things. He slammed the door shut and walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. He was embraced by Esme tightly and he just lay limp in her arms. He heard a cough. He looked around the room and everyones eyes were at the stairs. He heard wings rustling and another cough. He bolted up the stairs and into his room. Gem was sitting up her wings folded around her tightly. When she looked up at Dante her eyes were blood red and her face pale as the moon. She looked at him and blinked twice, and in a second she was in his arms. He walked her backwards toward the bed and sat her down. She showered his cheeks with kisses.

"I love you." She finally whispered in his ear.

"I love you too," He whispered back pushing her down on the bed and kissing her full on the lips.

* * *

Sorry that wasn't much of an ending… but I liked it I hope you liked it and ya.

Kisses to all my reviewers I love you! And thanks to anyone who read and reviewed.

.x


End file.
